narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of Shinobi: Saviors of Past and Present
''Author's Note: This is a rewrite of Final Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha — written many years ago when I was still a novice writer. Looking back on my old work, I surprisingly got a lot of things right about what a meeting with the Sage of the Six Paths would be like, but obviously, there are a lot of childish mistakes that I would now like to rectify. Therefore, this will serve as an official retcon of that chapter. Please enjoy~!'' He Who Is Named Hagoromo...! --- The broken form of Ryun Uchiha laid among the stone and debris of the Land of Mountains as the heavens above unloaded a mighty downpour — almost an omen of its festering rage — across the battle scarred land. Mere hours ago, the younger Uchiha had done battle once more with his rival, Seireitou Hyūga. As usual, the battle had resulted in a tie, leaving them both unconscious for quite sometime. It was apparent to Ryun, upon glancing around at his rain-soaked surroundings, that Seireitou had woken sometime before him and left. Resting his head back into the soft mud beneath it, Ryun lamented himself. Why couldn't he beat Seireitou?! It wasn't enough knowing the two men were equal in every way. He had to know which of them was better. Cursing silently to himself, the Uchiha's eyes rolled back into his head and he again drifted back off into an abysmal slumber. The time to awaken has come...! --- Ryun's eyes suddenly snapped open, having heard a voice summoning him from his slumber. The Uchiha warrior jolted up, alarmed, when he realized his surroundings were wholly different this time around. Had Seireitou come back for him? Imprisoned him in some godforsaken fortress? No... this place felt different. Switching to his legendary Sharingan, Ryun examined his surroundings. Wherever he was, the environment was saturated with chakra. In fact, if the young Uchiha didn't know better, he'd almost have to say the place he now found himself in was made of chakra. "Do you think yourself in the land beyond this one, child of Indra?" a deep, rumbling voice called through the spacious domain. "Is your very soul so laden with burden that you cannot assess the very boundaries of life and death that root you to this plane?" Ryun cast a curious glance over his shoulder at the speaker. Whoever he was, the man was obscured by the shadows cast over the domain in which they were both trapped. Ryun could only make out his floating silhouette. Looking upon him with the dōjutsu of the Uchiha revealed a very different sight, however. The figure was crackling with tremendous chakra! More chakra than Ryun had ever seen in one place! Even Seireitou, who had tremendous chakra by Ryun's standards, had nothing slumbering in him that compared to the volume of chakra that was manifested before his eyes now. "Just..." Ryun breathed, suddenly aware that he'd stopped breathing. "Just who the hell are you?!" The man's shadow shifted slightly. "Indeed, in your situation, to be highly inquisitive as to the nature of my existence is an entirely natural response. Of course, if you hear my name, certain events which cannot be stopped will undoubtedly unfold and this troubles me greatly. Even so, I suppose it cannot be helped." with this, the figure floated completely out of the dark, exposing himself entirely to Ryun. "I am he who brought peace and order to the land. The name in which I was bestowed, is Hagoromo." Ryun marveled at the floating elderly man before him. The specter's face was creased and folded with age, a thick and spiked head of auburn hair sitting atop his aged skull, and a matching goatee stretching from his chin to mid-waist. He was clothed in a pure white kimono, adorned with black magatama, but perhaps most curious was the shakujō floating behind him and the matching floating just beneath him. Suddenly, Ryun's eyes were drawn to a more distinguishing feature. The man's eyes were brimming with chakra, exuding the very definition of power. There was no mistaking it: these eyes were those of legend! The Rinnegan! "Those eyes—! You're—?!" "Your Sharingan do not deceive you, child of Indra." the man called Hagoromo continued. "I had imagined that one such as you might have the reaction in which you did. If that is the case, you must also now realize that you are, in fact, alive and have been brought to this place merely through my summons." Ryun's eyes twitched comically. "This old geezer drones on even more than Shōyō-sensei..." "Perhaps you find my methodology of speaking to be cumbersome, hm?" Hagoromo inquired. "You would not be the first to do so. Allow me to make a more concerted effort to appeal to the language of your day." Hagoromo brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat in preparation. "Yo! Maybe if I talk like this, a country bumpkin like yourself can understand me better, ya heard?" "THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!" Ryun roared comically, jabbing his fingers at the floating elderly man. "You went from speaking like Father Time to Snoop Dog!! How is that supposed to help me understand you at all?!?!" Hagoromo covered his mouth and cleared his throat a second time, this time speaking more clearly. "Yes, well, I haven't always been the best at changing my method of speaking over the ages. Times change quickly and I often find myself lost among the rabble of the day." Ryun's eye twitched again with annoyance, but at least he could understand this time. "In any case, you must realize by now that I am from the past. I am someone who is not of this world any longer." "A dead guy from the past... who has the Rinnegan." Ryun contemplated, his eyes narrowing with realization. "Then you're...—" "Indeed," Hagoromo cut him off. "I am Hagoromo, the founder of Ninshū, and the one who first brought chakra to mankind. You would also know me as the Sage of the Six Paths." Transmigrant "Sage... of the Six Paths...?" Ryun repeated slowly, his disbelief palpable. "Yeah, I've heard that name before. Sei-san mentioned something about the power of the Six Paths once. He must have been referring to you." Hagoromo nodded solemnly, "So, the descendant of my mother already knows of my power." he mumbles. "Then I chose to appear to you at the right time. Listen to me, Ryun Uchiha, for the information I have for you is vital for the survival of the world." Ryun folded his arms, eyeing the spectral Sage suspiciously. "How exactly do you know who I am?" the Uchiha man questioned. "And what do you mean 'descendant of my mother'? Nothing you're saying is making any sense, old man." Rather than respond verbally, Hagoromo dips the tip of his shakujō into the watery substance at their feet. There, a simmering image of a appeared alongside the image of a man of similar stature, with . Ryun was immediately drawn to the longer-haired man, who possessed the unmistakable feature of the Sharingan. The young Uchiha then lifted his curious gaze to Hagoromo, hoping the man would elaborate and explain whom these people were. "You, Ryun Uchiha, are the descendant of myself through my eldest son, Indra." Hagoromo elaborates. "The Uchiha clan from which you were birthed also was spawned from Indra' lineage. The man at his side is my youngest son, Asura, to whom the Senju clan owes its lineage. That is how I know of you." The image at their feet shimmered once more, bringing forth a depiction of a woman with long, snow-white hair, and two rabbit ear-like horns protruding from her head. Immense was her beauty, even though Ryun would not admit it himself. "My mother is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She is the origin of all chakra. The first human to possess it. Your friend Seireitou is her descendant through my brother, . He is also her transmigrant." Ryun cocks an eyebrow, "Transmigrant?" "My family all possess indomitable chakra." Hagoromo went on. "Even though our bodies died, our chakra cannot perish. Indra and Asura's chakra have transmigrated for centuries. Until recently, only they did so. However, after her last defeat, my mother found a new way to influence the world. Her chakra transmigrated into your friend Seireitou. My mother, Kaguya, is a great danger to this world. Sensing the threat of her presence, I too transmigrated... into you, Ryun Uchiha! That is how I am able to appear to you now." Ryun's eyes widened into large saucers at the revelation, however, before the young Uchiha can respond or question anything, the Sage continued: "Your battle earlier finally touched the powers of myself and Kaguya sleeping within the both of you." the Sage said. "So now you must know the truth. Undoubtedly, Seireitou will discover his powers soon. If he does, the world will end. That is... unless I entrust you with something absolutely vital, Ryun Uchiha. I warn you, however, you will be troubled by what you are about to hear. But first, what is your impression of Seireitou?" Ryun's eyes again narrowed as he reflected back upon his rival. The man was an indomitable wall. No matter how much power Ryun gained to stop him, it never seemed like he could defeat his rival. Though, the same too could be said of Seireitou. Every one of their battles, thus far, had resulted in a draw. That meant their powers were even. Ryun sensed, however, that all of that was about to change forever. "Seireitou is my rival." Ryun informed the Sage. "And yet... Seireitou's power seems limitless. I'll never be strong enough to overcome him." The elderly Sage managed a smile. Ryun wondered if the legendary Sage of the Six Paths had thought him pitiful. Unfit to be his successor. But it was never that simple. Instead, the Sage again took his shakujō and tapped on the watery surroundings of the mental plane. The shimmering image of the woman with long snow-colored hair and two rabbit ear-like horns protruding from her skull returned before the men. "This is the source of his power." Hagoromo had said. "As I said, Seireitou is the descendant and, indeed, the successor of my mother, Kaguya. My mother was a being of terrible power. She possessed both the power of the Sharingan and the Byakugan, and was the origin of all chakra. Her initial revival failed, so she chose to appear in this world in another way. Seireitou is not her though. He has her potent powers and her ambitiousness but even her spirit could not dominate his. Never underestimate him." Ryun's eyes shut, his mind conflicted horribly. Seireitou was his eternal rival. The obstacle he had to overcome. And yet, he was an immovable mountain. Unable to be defeated. Ryun had always felt a strange sense of destiny when he fought Seireitou and now he knew why. The chakra that clung tightly to him, was the son of the chakra clinging to Seireitou. An ancient blood feud that continued until this very day. "One day, you will have to make a choice." Hagoromo continued. "If left unchecked, you can be certain, the man you call your best friend will destroy this world and make it again in his image. If that time ever comes, only you wield the power to stop him." Ryun looked up shocked. "He's my friend!" Ryun had shouted. "Seireitou is a bit ambitious, but there's no way he could do such a terrible thing!" Hagoromo's smile widened. "You truly inherited the love of your clan." the Sage noted. "Your heart reminds me of my son, Asura. Your power, my son Indra. Together they will serve you well. Come to me now. I will allow you to use my powers freely from now on. I will also hand over a portion of the tailed beast chakra left within me. If you are to fulfill your destiny, you will need them." Secrets of the Six Paths...!